The present invention relates generally to a golf putter, and more particularly to an aiming, device of the golf putter.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,290 discloses an aiming device which is made with a golf putter, in a built-in fashion. As a result, a golfer must purchase a putter without the aiming device for use in a tournament. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,739 discloses an aiming device which is detachably fastened with a golf putter. The aiming device is defective in design in that it must be calibrated after it is detached from the golf putter and is then put back on the putter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf putter with an aiming device which is detachably fastened with the golf putter to facilitate the golf practicing by a golfer.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a golf putter with an aiming device which is detachably fastened with the golf putter and can be reattached to the golf putter without having to calibrate the device after the first time use.
The aiming device of the present invention comprises a fastening member which is detachably fastened with a golf putter. A housing pivoted with the fastening member, whereby the housing can be turned to any specific angle and fastened with the fastening member to remain in the angle. The housing contains a laser beam device for emitting an indication projection. A main body is provided on the fastening member. A power source and an switch are mounted at the main body.